


Elapsed

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎金枪，即吉尔伽美什×迪卢木多◎被迦勒底的核平日常荼毒的快不会写R18了◎所以这是一篇R18复健◎大王我求你多给我掉点棋子，金的银的都可以，家里的众多弓兵嗷嗷待哺（





	Elapsed

Elapsed

万物于此世存在，于此世消弭。  
女神抬起手指向远处奔流的河水，说：“看吧，我的爱子，那只是岁月中的一滴。”

 

吉尔伽美什俯下身凑近迪卢木多的耳畔，这个举动让本来就不温柔的入侵抵达了更深的地方，迪卢木多呜咽一声，手指更用力地绞紧了身下的床单。  
“抱住我，迪卢木多。”吉尔伽美什沉声说道，随即他明显地察觉到了迪卢木多的颤抖，然后即使带着一些犹豫，迪卢木多的双手还是环住了吉尔伽美什的肩膀。  
吉尔伽美什知道他的骑士一直试图通过在双手上施力来在情事中保持清醒，所以才如此命令道。双手所触碰的从床单变成了肌肤，迪卢木多不敢再收紧手指，微烫的掌心小心翼翼地贴在王的后背上。  
放在双手上的注意力被迫转移，迪卢木多更加清晰地感受到了深埋在他体内的楔形物，炽热的温度几乎要将他由内而外点燃，为了再一次保持清醒，迪卢木多咬住了自己的内唇。  
无用的矜持。  
吉尔伽美什轻笑起来，而他懂得如何让迪卢木多放弃那些碍事的规条。

迎来现世的死亡之后，吉尔伽美什的名字被镌刻在厚重的泥板上，迪卢木多的英姿被奥伊辛吟唱，瓦尔基里的慷慨则让神话得以全盛之姿跨越时空再现。  
不过这一切只是凝固，却并非永恒。

迪卢木多从无上的欢愉中恢复清醒，他的眼框中盛着泪水，在金色眼眸的衬托下仿佛是流淌着的蜂蜜，被啃噬过的双唇带着蔷薇的色泽，他眨了眨眼睛，重新聚起焦点，视野清晰后的第一眼看到是吉尔伽美什的双眸，盛着阿努万千精灵都无法比拟的光芒。  
“抱歉，吾王。”迪卢木多的尾音里还带着甜腻的味道，刚才高潮的时候他还是不受控制地收紧的手指，吉尔伽美什的后背上应该已经留下了抓痕。  
“不必放在心上，骑士。”吉尔伽美什温柔的吻落在迪卢木多的额角，“时间会带走一切。”  
伤痕会被时间抹平，就像蔷薇必将凋零，星光终会陨落。

纵使万能的许愿机将赋予这场战争的胜利者编篡因果的权利，却也无法改写包容又束缚着万物的法则。  
——圣杯无法赏赐永恒，因为世间从不存在。

END


End file.
